Computer users are becoming increasingly energy conscious. In particular, such users frequently desire to conserve energy where possible, both to increase battery life of portable computing devices (e.g., notebooks, etc.) and to decrease the overall energy impact to the environment resulting from connecting various computing devices (e.g., desktops, notebooks, etc.) to a power source.